That time Jackal and Hyena had sex
by Four's Fanfiction
Summary: Jackal loves nothing more than relaxing in the rec room after a good show. Cue Hyena.


**A/N:** Right, so I'm just a big ol' pervert. Wrote this little piece of dirty fiction around 2009 and posted it on WWOEC. Been debating for a while as to whether or not I should post it on , but I figure smuttier stuff has been posted on here and gotten away with it. Plus I trust that only Mature readers of 18+ will even look upon these dirty words that I have posted.

Gargoyles (C) Greg Weisman and Disney

* * *

><p>New York, 1994<p>

The Shuriken struck just an inch or so from Jackals face, getting stuck in the wall to his side. the Canadian Mercenary/TV Star grinned at the Ninjas appearing out of the shadows. They were starting to get better at their job, at least he hopped they were. The last time he'd done this routine, he'd nearly lost an eye.

Flexing his hand out, Jackal glanced momentarily at the glinting metal blades in the studio lights, wondering slightly how much it would cost to get a pair of real ones, then charged at the Ninjas. The Stunt Men playing them were good, they had to be to take a kick or a punch from The Pack. When the show had first started in its hay days, the Studio had a lot of complaints about the constant bruises the guys playing the Ninjas got. Eventually more trained people were hired, and the problems were solved.

Jackal finished with a fake uppercut, knocking the last Ninja out. Right now Hyena and the rest should be finishing their little Ninjas, then the walls would disappear, or a door would pop out. Jackal had forgotten which one it was this week, all he knew was when whatever happened, he was supposed to strike a ridiculous pose next to his sister.

He grinned again, teeth shining bright. Jackal remembered when he and his twin Sister had been approached to do this gig. His Sister had been obviously less than excited about the idea, but Jackal had thought the whole concept of steady cash had a certain appeal to it. When Hyena found out she was going to be a TV star, she was more inclined to the idea. He could remember when they were little, and she was always the shy one of the two. How that had changed over the years.

The walls suddenly began sliding down into the floor, and Jackal watched as his eager sister jumped the gun and hopped over the wall before it was even half-way down. She smiled at him, and he returned it. When the entire Pack was together, they all turned to wards the cameras and struck their poses.

* * *

><p>The Rec Room was one of Jackals favorite spots in the whole studio, since it was the only place he could read the Tabloids and get hot coffee, all just within a hands grasp. Currently he was sitting on one of the many comfortable chairs, sipping coffee, black, and reading the papers. Wolf and Dingo had gone out half an hour ago, heading to the bars. They had asked if he wished to come, but he just shook his head. "I'm more interested in this Gargoyles thing they've printed about, seems interesting." Dingo and Wolf just scoffed off the whole idea, apparently they weren't that easy to the idea of Gargoyles. Fox had gone off to have another "meeting" with their benefactor, Xanatos.<p>

Jackal scanned the pages and found another report on the creatures, this time it was an interview from a man who had his Motorcycle stolen by one of them. Jackal laughed softly to himself, the idea of Gargoyles riding Hogs wast just too funny to him.

"Either someone got killed with a mallet, or you've lost it." Jackal looked up to see his sister, covered in nothing but a light purple towel. The thing just barely covered his breasts. Her hair was clinging to her head, little droplets of water breaking off and landing just between the crevice of her breasts. She had on a wicked smile, one that would seem inviting and playful to anyone else. To Jackal it was just teasing.

Rolling his eyes, Jackal folded the paper up, placing it on the table in front of him. "Wrong, dear Sister, very wrong. I've just been keeping up with my Gargoyle fact finding, seems there's been another sighting." His eyes glanced at her soaked body again, an aching feeling rising in his pants. Jackal crossed his legs and yawned, trying to play it off, the last thing he needed was his Sister finding him getting a hard on from looking at her. "Don't you get tired of taking showers here? The one back home works fine."

Hyena smirked, crossing his arms over her chest. "The one's at home don't have a shower head with a "Spiral" setting." Jackal blushed slightly, he hated it when she did that. He watched her move over to the couch, laying down and sprawling out with a satisfied yawn.

"What about your clothes?" Jackal didn't need his Sister crashing in on his only down time, being half naked was a distraction enough, he didn't need her lounging about too.

Hyena smiled again, this time it was more friendly. "They're in the wash, I'm just crashing in here till they're done." Her smile turned sinister. "Plus I like bothering you."

"Lucky me." He smiled back. Several minutes passed with the two not saying a word to each other. Jackal continued to sip his Coffee, and Hyena layed about in a daze, just staring at him. Jackal was starting to get annoyed by her staring, what was she staring at exactly? Was there something wrong with his hair? Had that Shuriken gotten a little too close? Jackal sighed, sipping his coffee again.

"Do you wanna' fuck?"

Jackal spat out his entire Coffee, eyes bulging from their sockets at he coughed up a storm. Turning to look at his lounging Sister, Jackal was flabbergasted at what she had just asked. "Wh-what?"

She broke into a smile, laughing like the creature she was named. "Got'cha." She smirked, winking at him.

Jackal frowned, rubbing his hand in embarrassment. Of course she was joking, why in the hell would she wanna' fuck her own Brother, the whole idea was stupid and ridiculous and-

"But really, do you wanna' fuck?"

Jackal stared at his Sister, wondering what in the Hell had gotten into her. "That's not funny Hyena." He said, trying to sound stern and not worried.

Hyena stared at him, looking a little sad in his opinion. "Who's joking?" With that, her hand slowly reached down her body. It stopped momentarily at her breast, fondling it a little, before traveling down. It went past her stomach, and then disappeared underneath the towel when it reached her crotch. She bit her bottom lip as her fingers entered her pussy slowly, pumping in and out, emitting small moans of pleasure from her as she slowly sped up.

Jackal watched all this with confusion and interest. Why was his sister masturbating right in front of him, and why the Hell was he getting hard watching her? He knew she was attractive, fuck if he had to admit it she was sexy, but she was his Sister. He had looked out for her when they were younger, he had made her PB&J sandwiches when they were younger, he shouldn't be having these feelings for his Sister for fucks sake.

Another moan erupted from Hyena, her fingers were pumping at a quick rate now, almost a blur to Jackals eyes. His throat was tight, his eyes kept darting back to her hand, pumping in and out of herself. "Stop." It was a weak command and he knew it, and Hyena probably hadn't even heard him as she continued to finger herself. "Stop." This time he was louder, more enforcing, but his Sister still kept going.

Finally Jackal jumped from his seat, grasped both of her arms and pinned them above her head. "I said STOP!" He was practically on top of her at this point, and he was close enough to notice the distinct flush in her face, and the sweat that was coming from her body. Also, was it just him or was she giving off a distinct aroma, one that was almost ecstasy in a way.

Hyena was breathing quick and deep, looking half-dazed as she gazed up at her Brother. "Fuck me." She said weakly, pushing her crotch up against Jackals clothes one. "Please." The last word was spoken almost in a whine, almost like Hyena was needing it.

Jackal didn't know what it was, maybe he was just horny and needed this as much as his Sister did, or maybe he didn't like seeing Hyena in such a sad state. Whatever the reason, he soon found himself pulling off the towel and taking away what modesty Hyena had. Diving right in, Jackal started in on Hyena's breasts, licking them and then biting them roughly, getting moans of pleasure from his sister each time his teeth connected with her nipple. So she liked it rough huh? Moving his hand so that only one was holding back Hyena's arms, Jackal moved his free one to his Sisters free breast, and started rubbing his thumb over her sensitive Nipples.

Without warning he bit down on her breast again, and then pinched her other nipple between his index finger and thumb. Hyena squirmed underneath him, and though Jackal would never admit it, he enjoyed causing her to feel pleasure. Her hot crotch was rubbing up against his, soaking the front of his pants in her juices. His cock was straining to find a way out of the restraints, and Jackal found it becoming a nuisance.

His hand left Hyena's breast and unzipped his pants, freeing his member from its restraints. Jackal moved up to Hyena's face, trapping her mouth underneath his as his crotch and hers rubbed against each other, each giving off a burning heat. Jackal poked his tongue into his Sisters mouth without much of an invite, though when she started wrestling his tongue with hers, he knew she didn't mind.

After a few more minutes of grinding and kissing, the two siblings separated their mouths to breath. Hyena finally got her arms free of Jackals grip and wrapped them around his neck, smiling seductively up at him. "Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting to do this?"

Jackal kissed her necks gently, giving her little nips here and there. "How long?"

"Since that time in Middle School, and you stayed up all night with me because I still thought there were monsters under the bed." She giggled as he nibbled on her ear.

Jackal moved away to face her, smiling down on her. "Well, there's no monsters around here Sister, I can promise you that."

Hyena pulled him forward, staring dreamily at her brother. "I think you forgot to check somewhere." She rubbed her crotch against his, winking slyly at him. Jackal smiled and positioned himself at her entrance, then stopped and blinked. Hyena frowned, wondering why she wasn't experiencing the pleasure of her life right not. "What gives? Come on, thrust, push, slam me against the wall and spank my ass. Do something!"

Jackal frowned down at his Sister, realizing she wasn't seeing the problem. "I'm not wearing a condom."

Realization dawned on Hyena like a ton of bricks. "Well shit." Sighing, she crossed her arms and pouted, acting like a child he got a bad loli-pop. "Great, just great."

Jackal suddenly laid down beside Hyena on the couch, making her realize just how big the piece of furniture was, and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't fret sister, we can always do this another time." He pulled her up against himself, spooning in the process. "I promise."

Hyena was still pissed, but with the warmth or her Brother being a constant reminder that he was there, she was able to feel some happiness with the situation. She nuzzled up against him, smiling as she started to doze off.

Jackal smiled, glad his down time had turned out so well.

* * *

><p>Xanatos watched the scene between Jackal and Hyena on his TV screen that was popping out of his desk, a smile etched on the mans face. "This ought to improve Jackals performance on the show quite a lot." He looked down at the red haired woman currently busy between his legs. "How did you slip the Euphoria tablet to Hyena though?"<p>

Fox pulled herself away from her job and smiled up at her lover. "I slipped it in her water before the show."

David raised a brow. "Really? That would explain her hurried during the program, and why she jumped the gun." He smiled down at Fox. "Speaking of guns-"

Fox frowned, gripping the member in her hands tightly. "If you crack a joke about "firing one off", I'll bite you."

Xanatos grinned, chuckling softly. "Alright, alright."


End file.
